


Rescatando a Kuroko

by AmandaGrayson



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Medical Experimentation, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaGrayson/pseuds/AmandaGrayson
Summary: Misteriosos e inexplicables secuestros, un Kuroko desaparecido, un grupo de científicos locos, y una vez más la generación de los milagros esta en problema.





	1. Prologo

**Prologo**  
  
  
Aomine Daiki a sus diecinueve años cursaba estudios universitarios, obviamente como era de esperarse del as de la generación de los milagros pertenecía al equipo de baloncesto de la universidad, era el ala pivot y sin duda era el mejor de Japón.   
  
Casualidades de la vida, toda la generación de los milagros estaba junta otra vez, entre otros pródigos en el equipo universitario de la universidad central de Kyoto. Sólo habían dos jugadores pródigos que no estaban ahí de la generación de su tiempo de instituto, el otro ala pivot capaz de hacerle frente, Kagami Taiga, el había vuelto a América y con él se había ido su sombra Kuroko Tetsuya, el sexto jugador fantasma de la generación de los milagros. Siguiéndolo, acompañando a quien consideraba su amor y su luz.   
  
El moreno caminaba distraído en la oscura noche de camino a su departamento así que no notó la oscura camioneta que se acerco a él mientas caminaba, ni tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando tres tipos de negro bajaron de esta, le clavaron una aguja en el brazo y lo arrastraron dentro de la camioneta. Detrás de él solo quedó la bolsa de comida que llevaba, tirada mientas la camioneta aceleraba alejándose con el dentro.   
  
***  
  
Aomine Daiki estuvo desaparecido durante una semana, se dio parte a la policía, pero cuando se empezaba a pensar lo peor, este reapareció inconsciente en el mismo lugar donde había sido secuestrado, la policía le interrogo acerca de su desaparición, pero no pudieron sacar nada en claro dado que Aomine Daiki no recordaba nada de la última semana, lo último que recordaba era estar caminando hacia su casa y una camioneta oscura se había detenido a su lado.   
  
***  
  
Eran las vacaciones de invierno Kise Ryota se encontraba de camino a su trabajo de modelo cuando la misma camioneta que había secuestrado a Aomine se paró delante del taxi en que iba obligándolo a detenerse y antes de que Kise pudiera reaccionar abrieron la puerta del taxi le inyectaron algo y quedó inconsciente nuevamente, el integrante de la generación de los milagros estuvo desaparecido durante una semana antes de aparecer inconsciente sin memoria o idea de que había pasado la semana que estuvo desaparecido.   
  
***  
  
Siete meses después de la desaparición de Kise Ryota en el mes de Julio, Murasakibara Atsushi estaba comprando una paleta de helado dulce cuando frente a testigos una camioneta negra con hombres en pasamontaña se detuvo frente a la tienda y tal como a sus otros dos compañeros fue secuestrado durante una semana. Cuando reapareció, tal como los otros involucrados, Murasakibara no recordaba nada de lo sucedió. En los próximos meses Midorima, Akashi y todos estuvieron en guardia, pero nada pasó y se relajaron, fue en ese justo momento en que Midorima Shintaro desapareció. Una semana ni más ni menos tiempo, y como los demás Midorima no recordaba nada. Akashi Seijuro estaba completamente intrigado por esto. Él había notado el patrón que la policía no cada secuestro había sido con una diferencia de 7 meses así que cuando siete meses después fueron por él, ya los esperaba, pero fingió estar sorprendió y se dejo llevar, tenía que hacerlo… si quería saber que había pasado a sus compañeros.   
****  
Continuará…


	2. Capítulo 1: El regreso de Kagami Taiga…. ¿Y Tetsu donde esta?

**Capítulo 1: El regreso de Kagami Taiga…. ¿Y Tetsu donde esta?  
**

_~2 años después~  
_

 

-¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí, bola de montoneros? -preguntó Jumpei Hyuga uno de los ex-escoltas del equipo universitario viendo a los jugadores de la generación de los milagros ahí en el aeropuerto, donde él había ido a recibir a su antiguo compañero de equipo, Kagami Taiga que volvía desde America. Aomine se movió insensiblemente y despreocupadamente revelando que atrás suyo estaba Ryo Sakurai, la pareja de Jumpei– Tú les dijiste -suspiró Hyuga viendo a su novio.

 

-Gomen, gomen -se disculpo Sakurai haciendo repetidas reverencias- Aomine me obligó -lloriqueó.

 

-Bueno… ya que -suspiró-, pero sigo sin entender que hacen aquí… que yo sepa Kagami no es más que un conocido del baloncesto para ustedes -les dijo Hyuga.

 

-Ni que viniéramos a verlo a él -dijo Murasakibara con un pocky de fresa en la boca.

 

-¿Entonces? -preguntó Hyuga, nada que hacer con esos mocosos, porque para el seguían siendo unos mocosos aun cuando sólo les llevaba un año, sólo se podía uno armar de paciencia.

 

-Obvio que vinimos a ver a Tetsuya, porque si Kagami volvió, eso significa que Kurokochi vuelve con él -sonrió Kise Ryota como si acabara de decir lo más obvio del mundo.

 

Jumpei Hyoga se frotó las sienes y optó por ignorar a sus ex compañeros de equipo universitario, él ya había terminando la universidad y se había convertido en profesor de educación física, los chicos también estaban por acabarla, cursaban su ultimo año, y demás está decir que los buscadores de talentos y los equipos profesionales de baloncesto se peleaban por ellos y aun ni siquiera terminaban la universidad oficialmente.

 

-Ahí está -señaló Teppei Kiyoshi casi provocándole un infarto masivo a Hyoga.

 

-¿Y cuando apareciste tú? -dijo con una mano sobre su pecho.

 

-Siempre estuve detrás de Murasakibara -señaló Teppei, Hyuga le miró mal como si alguien fuera a ser capaz de verlo detrás del gigante pivot–. ¡Eh, Kagami, por aquí! -saludó Teppei enérgicamente. El alto chico pelirrojo les vio y sonrió mientras se acercaba a ellos, claro que al ver a la generación de los milagros sus cejas se arquearon con curiosidad mientras chocaba los cinco con sus dos ex-compañeros de equipo.

 

-Hola -dijo extrañado de ver a los chicos milagros ahí.

 

-Hola, Kagamichi -saludó Kise con su alegría habitual cualquiera diría que no había crecido el baloncelista y modelo.

 

-Hola, Kise -saludó Kagamine chocando los cinco con él.

 

-¿Y Kurokochi? -preguntó Kise directamente y sin tacto.

 

-¿Kuroko? -preguntó Kagami extrañado.

 

-Sí, Kuroko, ya sabes… pequeño, con cabello agua marina, ojos azules, medio inexpresivo y parece un fantasma en la cancha -le dijo Midorima sarcásticamente.

 

-Se quién es Tetsu -le grunó Kagami-, pero no entiendo porque me preguntan por él-les dijo.

 

-¿Como que por que te preguntamos por él? -preguntó Akashi con sonrisa amable y aura asesina- Obviamente porque tú te llevaste a nuestro fantasma.

 

-Chicos, Kuro y yo terminamos hace 5 años y medio y el volvió a Japón -les dijo Kagami extrañado-. La vida en América… no le gustaba.

 

-¿Kuroko te dejó?

 

-¿Tetsu volvió a Japón?

 

-No puede ser.

 

-¿Cuándo sucedió?

 

-Nosotros no lo hemos visto desde que se fue contigo.

 

Eran los comentarios que se escuchaban sólo había alguien que no decía nada, Akashi, el capitán genio con una visión envidiable se sostenía la cabeza con una mueca de dolor.

 

-¿Estas bien, Akashi? -le preguntó Midorima notando el cambio en el pelirrojo más bajito.

 

Pero Akashi sólo soltó un gemido de dolor y se desplomó en el suelo mientras lo último que sus ojos bicolores veían antes de cerrarse era a sus compañeros corriendo hacia él.

 

***

_*Flash back*_

 

 

Akashi despertó en un lugar extraño, pero podía asegurar sin lugar a duda que era una enfermería, analizó todo a su alrededor y vio unas inyecciones a su lado, las tomó y con absoluta frialdad se movió en silencio vaciándolas en una pileta cercana y rellenándolas con agua salina. Escuchó pasos acercándose así que se apresuró de vuelta a su sitio poniendo las cosas en orden y fingió dormir mientras se acercaban a él.

 

Les escuchó hablar sin mover un sólo musculo como si realmente durmiera.

 

- _"Así que este es el famoso emperador"_ -los hombres hablaban en ingles, aun así Akashi los podía entender sin problemas.

 

- _"Es mas bajito de lo que esperaba"_ -comentaba otro.

 

- _"Aun así es un genio"_ -aseguró otro.

 

- _"Lo sé"_ -comentó la segunda voz.

 

- _"Apurémonos, hay que llevarlo con "Sujeto", así que alistémoslo ahora que aun esta inconsciente, luego estará como los demás y "Sujeto" ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer"_ -dijo otro de los hombres y lo inyectaron tal como Akashi había supuesto que harían. Se sintió luego levantado y movido memorizó los virajes y la cantidad de pasos que daba su captor con él mientras se movían hasta que fue depositado en una blanda cama.

 

- _"Ya pronto despierta, "Sujeto", así que flojito y cooperando que no te queremos herido y ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer"_ -era obvio que la voz hablaba con alguien más, ese llamado "Sujeto". Akashi supuso que el llamado sujeto sólo debió asentir porque este no habló o dijo nada, el pelirrojo escuchó una puerta cerrarse y supuso que era hora de abrir los ojos, debía actuar confundido así se supone que le hubiesen dejado las cosas que le habían puesto…bueno que se supone que le pusieran y el arrojó por una pileta y sustituyo con agua salina. Así que se incorporo con una mano en la cabeza y un suave gemido abriendo sus ojos absorbiendo toda la habitación con su privilegiada vista en sólo un segundo, espaciosa, pero minimalista e impersonal en colores estériles de blanco, una amplia cama, una puerta de hierro cerrada, no había ventanas, habían cuatro cuneros y entre los cuneros una mecedora, una mecedora donde para su sorpresa estaba sentado Tetsuya Kuroko con un pequeño bebé con una pelusita verde bebiendo obviamente de una botella de leche en brazos del pequeño jugador fantasma.

 

 

Tetsuya quien supuso acertadamente que era el "Sujeto" ni siquiera levantó la mirada para verle, sus ojos no se despegaron en ningún momento del bebé en sus brazos cuando habló.

 

-Hay agua junto a la cama, tómala y estaré en un segundo contigo.

 

Akashi supuso que debería seguir con su plan, pero ver a Kuroko ahí con un bebé le había sorprendido por completo.

 

-¿Tetsuya, que demonios significa esto? -Akashi notó que en el mismo momento en que se le salió el nombre del jugador fantasma, este levanto su cabeza con absoluta rapidez tanta que su cuello crujió mientras miraba impresionado a Akashi, sus ojos en shock.

 

-¿Cómo me llamaste? -susurró el de cabellos celestes.

 

-¿Como te voy a llamar? -peguntó Akashi frunciendo el entrecejo- Kuroko Tetsuya.

 

Y para sorpresa de Akashi un par de lágrimas resbalaron de los ojos de Kuroko.

 

-Hace tanto que no escuchaba mi nombre -casi jadeó abrasando al bebé de cabellitos verdes contra sí impresionado. Akashi supo en ese momento que algo estaba muy mal.

 

-¿Tetsu? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estamos aquí? -le preguntó Akashi con voz un poco más suave. Kuroko se levantó con el bebé en brazos y se movió hasta la cama donde estaba Akashi sentándose en el borde empezando a sacarle los gases al bebito con una fluidez que el pelirrojo jamás hubiera esperado en el jugador fantasma.

 

-¿Cómo es que puedes reconocerme? Los demás no lo han hecho -susurró.

 

-¿Los demás? ¿Así que aquí fue donde los trajeron cuando los secuestraron? Ninguno ha recordado nada cuando regresó -le respondió- ¿Estuvieron aquí contigo? -le preguntó.

 

-Sí -asintió Kuroko-, pero como ellos, tú tampoco deberías reconocerme -dijo el peli celeste.

 

-Cuando desperté estaba solo, habían unas jeringas preparadas las vacié en una pileta y las rellené con agua salina -le explicó.

 

-Eso lo explica todo -sonrió mientras se levantaba y se movía con el bebé depositándolo en una de las cuatro cunas. Akashi lo miró en silencio completamente extrañado, hasta su privilegiado cerebro tenía problemas para entender que estaba sucediendo. Kuroko después de acostar al bebé volvió con el sentándose a su lado en la cama- por eso recuerdas.

 

-¿Tetsuya…podrías explicarte? -le pidió Akashi.

 

-Estamos en unas instalaciones científicas. Si me preguntas creo que en Japón, pero no puedo asegurarlo.

 

-¿Esto es cosa del gobierno? -preguntó incrédulo.

 

-No, esto es cosa de una compañía privada americana que opera clandestinamente y está loca -le respondió con soltura.

 

-¿Nos vigilan? -preguntó alerta sondeando con sus ojos la habitación en busca de cámaras sin éxito.

 

-No, no lo hacen… ya no, al principio lo hacían, hasta que nació Diana, entonces cuando ellos me la quitaron después de que traté de negarme a estar con Kise… creí que moriría, me la devolvieron a cambio de mi obediencia, luego tenía a Kilyan, y entre Diana y Kilyan desobedecer ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza, cuando trajeron a Murasakibara, fui lo suficiente obediente como para que cuando pedí que por favor las quitaran, lo hicieran, así que desde el nacimiento de Kiba y desde que vino Midorima no hay y tengo una cierta privacidad, claro, siempre y cuando no me ponga difícil, además lo que les importan son los resultados, y siempre ha sido lo que ellos esperaban en los cinco días que ellos estuvieron aquí -le explicó Kuroko.

 

-Lo único que saque en claro es que no hay cámaras -admitió Akashi se había perdido la mitad del texto en ese libreto.

 

Kuroko sonrió a modo de disculpa.

 

-Lo siento, es la primera vez que uno de ustedes me reconoce, así que no sé cómo explicar todo esto.

 

-¿Qué te parece desde el principio? -le preguntó Akashi. Kuroko asintió.

 

-Todo empezó hace casi tres años, 2 años y 9 meses para ser preciso. Yo amaba a Kagami, pero… no podía acostumbrarme a la vida en América, no me gustaba, al final terminamos rompiendo y decidimos quedar como amigos, yo tenía planeado volver a Japón, pero cuando iba al aeropuerto, fui secuestrado y traído aquí -le explicó señalando el sitio con un gesto-. Ellos… experimentaron conmigo. No tengo muy claro quiénes son, sólo sé que son privados e intentan hacer un equipo de baloncesto aun más poderoso que la generación de los milagros, un equipo invencible. Ellos me operaron una y otra vez hasta que consiguieron lo que querían en un periodo de cinco meses….Una matriz completamente funcional en el cuerpo de un hombre -dijo tocando su vientre ante la cara impresionada de Akashi-. Luego de eso trajeron a Daiki. Aun recuerdo cuando lo vi… estaba tan esperanzado, pero Daiki… él no me reconocía, era como si fuera un zombi, sólo se movía para follarme y una vez saciado comía y se acostaba a dormir no importaba cuantas veces yo le hablara, peleara, suplicara o me resistiera, él no me respondía, luego de cinco días, ellos entraron y se lo llevaron, entonces me lo explicaron, Daiki no me había reconocido por que lo habían drogado, al parecer esta gente esta tan podrida que robó una droga del gobierno que te enajena y la alteraron, logrando que un ser humano sólo funcione por las tres necesidades básica, sexo, comida y descanso. Fue entonces cuando quedé en estado de Diana, fue extraño, pero cuando ella nació, yo la amé con toda mi alma, aun cuando era anti-natural, ella había nacido de mí. Pero para ellos, ella era un error, era una niña… no era lo que buscaban. Ellos quieren un equipo de niños, por eso eligieron los mejores genes y a mí para encubarlos, creen que sin el ADN de una mujer, los niños serían más agresivos y talentosos sobre todo teniendo en cuenta quiénes son sus padres y con ellos harían un equipo imparable -le fue contando-, por eso que Diana naciera niña no estaba en sus planes. Así que cuando trajeron a Kise… fue como con Daiki, aun cuando lo intente… nada, era como si yo fuera una muñeca inflable para él, como si no supiera quién era yo o quién era él, este embarazo lo manipularon genéticamente y se aseguraron que naciera un niño, mi Kylian. Lo mismo pasó con Murasakibara y con Midorima, como podrás entender hace tiempo perdí las esperanzas. Dios, ni siquiera recuerdo haber tratado de hablarle o hacerle recordar a Midorima –sonrió con tristeza- que tú me hablaras y me reconocieras… fue toda una sorpresa -admitió.

 

A Akashi Seijuro no era fácil dejarlo en shock, pero la inverosímil historia de Kuroko lo acaba de hacer.

 

-Estás diciéndome que puedes tener bebés… y que has…. Pero los tiempos no cuadran… cada secuestro ha sido con sólo siete meses de diferencia -dijo Akashi turbado.

 

-Ah, eso… mi cuerpo es especial por sus experimentos los embarazos sólo han durado cinco meses, luego me daban dos para descansar y traían al próximo -le explicó. Akashi se levantó en shock y se acercó a la cuna y los vio, una pequeña bebé con la piel oscura como Aomine, debería tener unos dos añitos y dormía en una pijamita rosa con un peluche de conejo en sus manos, su cabellito largo era del color del de Aomine y yacía en una trencita, a su lado un bebé de un año y poco más, rubio como él sol, sólo en un pijamita azul, chupándose el dedo y durmiendo plácidamente, en la tercera cuna, estaba el bebé sin duda más largo de todos, el cabello violeta como su pijama, delataba quien era su padre mientas el bebé con su chupetita dormía ajeno a todo, este bebé sólo tenía algunos meses, ya casi el año, aunque por su estatura podía engañar y parecer de un poco más. Y en la ultima había un bebé de cabellito verde mirada inteligente, pijamita verde y despierto mientras se tocaba sus piecitos tratando de llevarlos a su boca, este bebé apenas tendría unos dos meses y sus ojos eran azules como los de Kuroko aunque era todo lo que tenía del jugador fantasma por lo demás, era obvio que su papá era Midorima.

 

 

-Todos tienen mis ojos -le dijo Kuroko en voz baja hasiendo que el bebé se soltara los piecitos y dándole una chupeta. -Diana es una buena niña, igual que Kilyan, Kiba… a él le encanta comer, él fue el parto mas difícil -le explicó y ante la mirada shonckeada de Akashi entornó los ojos-. Tengo una matriz conectada a mi recto y aunque puede que los bebés entren por ahí te aseguro que no salen por ahí -entornó los ojos-. Me hacen cesárea, pero él era grande así que era pesado para mi cuerpo, el último mes me tuvo en cama, aun así él es muy dulce y mi pequeño Midori, el nunca da problemas -sonrió-. Claro que sólo tiene dos meses, pero en comparación al embarazo de Kiba… fue muy tranquilo.

 

-Oh, cielos… todo esto es real -dijo Akashi sintiendo que la cabeza le explotaría, Kuroko le ayudó a sentarse y le alcanzó un vaso de agua.

 

-Bebe y respira hondo -le aconsejó Kuroko pacientemente, él había terminado por hacerse a la idea, pero entendía que esto era demasiada información de golpe, incluso para alguien con el privilegiado celebro de Akashi.

 

-¿Por qué? ¿Por que hacer todo esto? ¿Por tener sólo un futuro equipo de baloncesto perfecto? Además quien les asegura que eso pasará, que sean nuestros no hacen que ellos vayan a ser automáticamente baloncelistas –dijo Akashi en shock.

 

-No me pidas que entiendas como funcionan sus mentes, no lo hago, Akashi -le dijo Kuroko-. Sólo te digo lo que sé.

 

-Te sacaremos de aquí, Kuroko, los denunciare al gobierno, si le han robado al gobierno el gobierno nos ayudará a liberarte -le prometió poniendo una mano sobre la suave piel de la mejilla del jugador fantasma. Los ojos de Kuroko albergaron una pequeña esperanza.

 

-Peor aun así… debemos tener sexo -dijo sonrojándose.

 

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Yo no te haré eso, no te lastimaré.

 

-No lo entiendes, ellos siempre revisan que yo haya quedado embarazado, si no lo hago, se darán cuenta de que no tuvimos sexo y entonces no te dejaran ir y no podrás sacarme de aquí ni a mí ni a mis hijos. Tengo miedo de lo que les puedan hacer, Akashi -aseguró Kuroko-, mis hijos no son conejillos de indias, son bebés sanos, ayúdame a sacarlos de aquí -le suplicó.

 

-Lo haremos -le prometió Akashi y Kuroko le creyó albergando esperanzas por primera vez desde que su infierno había comenzando.

_*Fin del flash back*_

 

El problema y con lo que ninguno de los había contado es que cuando se llevaron a Akashi a pesar de creer que este había estado drogado ellos tomaron precauciones como con todos inyestándole un fluido que hizo que el chico olvidara la última semana, era por eso que los secuestros duraban sólo una semana, la droga sólo podía nublar tus recuerdos tan atrás como una semana. Así que aun en contra de su voluntad Akashi Seijuro había terminado olvidando su promesa y como sus amigos no había recordado nada, hasta ahora, habían pasado ya dos años y medio, la droga en su sistema se había debilitado y su privilegiado cerebro luchaba por devolverle los recuerdos que le habían robado y nadie le robaba al emperador, nadie le ganaba al emperador, el era… infalible y era invencible.

**Continuará…**


	3. Capítulo 2: Poniéndonos al día

**Capítulo 2: Poniéndonos al día**   
  
  


 

 

-Eh, mira creo que deberías ir al hospital, Seijuro, te desmayaste en el aeropuerto -le dijo Kagami, habían terminado todos en el apartamento de Teppei que era el más cerca que quedaba del aeropuerto.

 

-No necesito ir a un hospital -le ignoró el pelirrojo, omitiendo la confianza con que el más alto le llamo por su nombre-. Necesito que se sienten, tenemos que hablar.

 

Todos le miraron con duda, pero dado que Akashi Seijuro era un cabezota que siempre hacía lo que quería, cuando quería y como lo quería, terminaron por obedecer.

 

-Sé que lo que les voy a contar se les va a hacer un poco difícil de creer, pero no es nada más que la verdad -les dijo-. No me interrumpan hasta el final -les advirtió girando unas tijeras entre sus dedos de forma distraída y procedió a explicarles lo que había pasado mientras estuvo secuestrado. Todos estaban en shock, aun cuando hubiesen querido hablar no hubiesen podido la lengua se les había trabado, lo que Akashi contaba… era inverosímil- … Y eso es todo cuanto recuerdo -suspiró Akashi terminando su historia-. Pueden hablar -añadió al ver las caras de shock que sus amigos se cargaban.

 

-Akashi, lo que dices... es una locura -le dijo Midorima al fin.

 

-Puede que se escuche como una, pero es la verdad y ustedes lo saben. Además ¿Qué más prueba el hecho de que Kuroko este desaparecido? -les señaló.

 

-Pero… pero imaginar que alguien llegaría tan lejos…. ¿Sólo por un equipo de baloncesto? -dijo Aomine negando con la cabeza como si tratara de apartar el aturdimiento de ella.

 

-Creo que hay más detrás de eso, pero cuando hablé con Kuroko, él no sabía más y yo no tuve tiempo a averiguar -admitió Akashi-. Chicos, en el fondo de ustedes… saben que estoy diciendo la verdad, que esa semana que todos tienen olvidada cuando fueron secuestrados es lo que yo les digo.

 

-¿Nosotros… hicimos eso a Kurokochi? -preguntó en shock Kise sin podérselo creer -¿Le hicimos daño a Kurokochi?

 

-Estaban drogados, Kise, ninguno de nosotros le haría daño a Kuroko de forma intencional -aseguró Akashi serio.

 

-¿Tengo un hijo? -preguntó Murasakibara al fin cuando recupero el habla en completo estado de shock.

 

-Oh, cielos creo que voy a vomitar -dijo Kagami completamente pálido.

 

-¿Qué te pasa, Bakamine? -le preguntó Aomine molesto por la inesperada interrupción.

 

-Hace dos años yo fui secuestrado, estuve desaparecido por una semana... no recuerdo nada de ese tiempo, pero aparecí perfectamente y sin ningún daño… como ustedes -susurró el pelirrojo.

 

-¿Qué…Que harémos? -preguntó Midorima- Si todo esto es real… Tenemos que salvar a Kuroko… y a nuestros hijos -añadió el peli verde tragando saliva, con sus ojos muy abiertos por el shock.

 

-Lo haremos, salvaremos a Kuroko y a sus bebés -aseguro Akashi-. Se lo prometí aquella vez y ya voy casi con tres años de atraso -dijo serio.

 

Todos asintieron lentamente sus cerebros aun procesando todo lo que Akashi había dicho. Teppei, Hyuga y Sakurai que también estaban ahí estaban en completo shock todo era demasiado increíble para ellos.

 

-¿En qué podemos ayudar? -habló al fin Teppei. Todos miraron Akashi esperando que este diera las órdenes.

 

-Este es el plan… -dijo el pelirrojo muy serio. Su plan involucraba informar al gobierno, sabía que Kuroko había creído en aquel momento que todo era por un equipo de baloncesto perfecto, pero Akashi sospechaba y muy acertadamente que era mucho más que eso, que era la búsqueda del soldado perfecto, por eso querían quitar los genes femeninos, por eso consideraban a Diana un error. Ni siquiera sabía si podían confiar en el gobierno, esto lo harían ellos mismos, él, Kise y Midorima tenían el dinero suficiente para lograrlo.

**Continuará…**


	4. Capítulo 3: El rescate

**Capítulo 3: El rescate**

-Mami -Kuroko sintió la manito cerrándose sobre su pantalón y jalándole con suavidad, volteó su rostro y vio a su pequeño Kiba de casi cuatro años de pie jalándole el pantalón del pijama, el niño ya llegaba a la cintura de su padre gestante al que llamaba mamá, tenía todo su cabellito violeta revuelto y sus ojitos azules llenos de sueño.

 

-¿Qué pasa, Ki-chan? -le preguntó Kuroko inclinándose a su altura y acariciando su carita.

 

-Me duele mi barriguita, mami -aseguró poniéndose su mano en su pancita.

 

-¿Quieres dormir con mami? -le preguntó Kuroko con una sonrisa dulce. Kiba asintió- Entonces súbete a la cama, arropo a tus hermanitos y voy -le aseguró. Kiba sonrió y corrió saltando sobre la cama de Kuroko.

 

Kuroko seguía viviendo en la misma habitación blanca y estéril donde Akashi lo había visto, sólo que ahora había tres camitas de una plaza y solo tres cunas. Sus tres hijos mayores ya dormían en sus propias camitas.

 

-Mami -susurro Diana, Kuroko miró a su morena hijita, la mayor de sus niños con ya cinco años con el mismo cabello azul oscuro de Daiki sólo que largo. Se arrodillo a su lado arropándola dulcemente.

 

-¿Sí, Diana? -le preguntó cariñosamente.

 

-¿Ellos me van a llevar de nuevo mañana? -preguntó en voz muy bajita se refería a los científicos, Kuroko cerró sus ojos para ocultar el dolor en ellos, no había nada que él pudiera hacer cada vez que uno de esos malditos se llevaba a uno de sus bebés para hacerles pruebas- Esta bien, mami -Diana extendió su mano morenita poniéndola en la mejilla de Kuroko-, prefiero que me lleven a mí que a mis hermanitos -aseguró la niña era una buena hermana mayor. Kuroko tomó su mano y la besó.

 

-Descansa, princesa -le ordenó, yendo a revisar a cada uno de sus hijos.

 

Sonrió acomodando a su hijo Kylian, el rubio de ya casi cuatro años y medio era un desastre a la hora de dormir y estaba de cualquier forma en su cama con un brazo fuera de esta, Kuroko lo acomodó y lo arropó besando su cabecita rubia. Midori, su pequeño peli verde de tres añitos cumplidos recién hacía dos meses, dormía tranquilamente todo correctito, arropadito y tranquilito en su cunita, Kuroko acaricio sus cabellos verdes con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo. Luego paso a la cunita de Arashi, ya tenía un poco mas de los dos años y medio y pronto cumpliría tres, tenía el cabello rojo de Akashi su hijo dormía tranquilito justo como Midori sólo que desarropado, así que con una sonrisa Kuroko lo arropó y pasó a la última cuna de sus bebés. Kaede, su pequeño niño de cabellitos bicolor, rojo arriba negro abajo. Kaebe era otro desastre a la hora de dormir como Kylian. Kuroko sonrió arropándolo bien en la cunita antes de ir a su propia cama donde ya Kiba se había metido dentro de las sabanas.

 

Su Kiba era su niño del medio con tres años ya pronto cuatro, si se llevaban por las estaturas podía parecer el mayor de sus hermanos, pero no lo era, era muy dulce, muy infantil y había heredado de su papá el gusto por los dulces, seguro por eso le dolía la pancita, se había comido además de su postre, el de Kaede lo que había hecho llorar a Kaede cosa que Kuroko solucionó dándole el suyo a su pequeño y quedándose sin postre. En cuanto Kuroko se metió a la cama, Kiba se acurrucó contra él y Kuroko acaricio sus cabellos hasta que el peli violeta se quedó dormido.

 

 _“Mami”,_ todos sus hijos le llamaban así aunque Kuroko estaba lejos de ser una mujer a pesar de los experimentos que habían hecho con su cuerpo. Había sido una broma de uno de los científicos, Diana, pequeña y sin saber, le había dicho mami confiada, Kuroko la dejó pensando que se le pasaría, pero nunca se le pasó y todos sus demás hijos cuando aprendieron a hablar le llamaron mami, siguiendo el ejemplo de Diana, al principio le incomodaba un poco, pero luego simplemente no le importó, era un nombre mas, él tenía a sus hijos… eso era suficiente. Aunque le dolía, le dolía que esos malditos se los llevaran a hacerles pruebas, sus hijos eran bebés aun, sus bebés, Diana recién había cumplido cinco años esa semana y Kaede el más pequeño tenía dos añitos recién cumplidos.

 

Kuroko tenía miedo, cada día tenía más y más miedo. Desde hacía dos años después del nacimiento de Kaede, su matriz había comenzado a fallar por lo continuo de sus embarazos, esos bastardos no habían podido seguir usándolo para sus experimentos. Y por tanto cada día se asustaba que ahora que no era necesario lo apartaran de sus hijos, se sentía impotente y asustado de perderlos. Él no podía hacer nada, hacía mucho que había perdido la esperanza de ser rescatado. Al principio, luego de lo de Akashi, había esperado todos los días su rescate. Akashi se lo había prometido, pero el tiempo pasó y nadie fue a salvarlo, cuando nació Arashi entendió que nadie lo haría, que nadie lo rescataría y cuando trajeron a Kagami y salió en estado de Kaede perdió todas las esperanzas.

 

Kuroko se estaba adormilando acunado por el suave respirar de Kiba, cuando un ruido algo estruendoso le levantó. Kiba se removió inquieto y Kuroko le acarició el cabello logrando tranquilizarlo para que no despertara mientras se sentaba en la cama.

 

-¿Qué hacen esos bastardos que alborotan tanto a esta hora? -susurró molesto para sí mismo, se iba a volver a acostar cuando de repente su puerta se abrió… no, no se abrió su puerta voló arrancada del marco como si la hubiesen tumbado, la puerta cayó al suelo y de inmediato todos sus niños se levantaron por el alboroto causado rompiendo a llorar, sólo su tranquilo Arashi no lloraba y hasta él tenía su ceñito fruncido por haber sido despertado de su sueño. Pero Kuroko no podía reaccionar sólo podía mirar en shock a la gente en la puerta mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrima, ahí delante de sus ojos, estaba parado Akashi como un ángel vengador rodeado y flanqueado por todos sus amigos, Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara, Midorima y Kagami.

 

-Kuroko -el primero en hablar fue Kagami y al escuchar su voz Kuroko rompió a llorar, no podía ser cierto, tenía que ser un sueño, no podía ser que ellos estuvieran ahí.

 

-Mami -susurró Kiba abrasando a Kuroko y mirando feo a los recién llegados que habían hecho llorar a Kuroko.

 

-Aléjense de mami -exclamó una molesta Diana corriendo y subiendo a la cama de su mami para defenderlo. Kylian también se había levantado pero él había corrido hacia las cunitas para proteger a sus hermanitos. Hermanitos que miraban todo desde sus cunitas, Kaede trataba de escalar por los barrotes de esta para salirse e ir con Kuroko y Midori levantaba sus manitos para que lo sacaran e ir con Kuroko también, pero Kylian no era tan alto y no alcanzaba para sacarlo, Arashi tenía su ceñito fruncido cada vez más molesto, mirando la cuna como si buscara como salir de esta.

 

-Lo siento, Tetsu, lamento llegar tan tarde -le dijo Akashi acercándose con pasos suaves a él.

 

-Viniste -susurró Kuroko limpiándose sus ojos y sonriendo vacilante-. Vinieron -susurró.

 

-Vamos a sacarte de aquí, Kurokochi -susurró Kise mirando impresionado a los críos, una parte de él no había creído que todo esto fuera verdad, pero ahora al ver ahí a Kuroko rodeado de niños clavados a ellos entendía que todo era real, no le costó nada encontrar a su propio hijo, el niño rubio que estaba frente a las cunas protegiendo a los más pequeños.

 

Aomine no estaba mejor que Kise, mientras miraba a su hija, con su misma mirada salvaje y su piel morena, y en lo único que podía pensar el moreno es en… soy padre.

 

-No hay tiempo -dijo Midorima acercándose a las cunas-, tenemos que sacarlos a todos de aquí -dijo inclinándose y levantando a Midori que era quien extendía sus bracitos para que lo sacaran de la cuna.

 

-¡Suelta a Midochi! -gritó Kylian tan chillón como su padre Kise, pateando la espinilla de Midorima. Midorima se mordía el labio para tragarse un taco mal sonante y se inclinó para tomar al niño y levantarlo como un saco de patatas.

 

-Shintaro tiene razón, ya luego hablaremos y nos asombraremos por ser padres, saquemos a todos de aquí -ordenó Akashi.

 

-Está bien, Kylian, no grites -le dijo Kuroko levantándose-. Ellos son unos amigos, son buenos y nos van a sacar de aquí -le dijo a su bélico rubito que golpeaba la espalda de Midorima para que lo soltara. Kylian miró dudoso a su mami, pero asintió obediente dejando de luchar.

 

-Atsushi carga a Tetsuya -ordeno Akashi siendo obedecido de inmediato.

 

-Sostente Kurokochii -le dijo Murasakibara serio, Kuroko asintió rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del gigante. Akashi tomó a Diana en brazos. La niña le miraba desconfiada, pero se dejó, ella iría para donde se llevaran a su mami. Cada uno tomó al primer niño que alcanzo. Aomine termino cargando a Kiba, Kagami a Arashi y Kise a Kaede. Afuera del cuarto los esperaban un armado Teppei, Jumpei y Sakurai en shock al ver a los niños.

 

En el fondo ellos habían creído en la historia aun menos que Kise, pero ahora veían que era cierto. En ese momento se acercaron corriendo Mitobe y Koganei seguidos de Kotaro y Miyaji también armados, los chicos habían pedido ayuda a algunos viejos amigos y estos se habían ofrecido a ayudar sin dudarlo dos veces. Los recién llegados rodearon a la generación de los milagros y sus aun más milagrosas cargas para sacarlos del lugar, afuera los esperaba un helicóptero. El lugar era un desastre total, gente corriendo, la policía, la milicia y un largo etcétera de gente extraña. En el helicóptero, para sorpresa de Kuroko, estaba Kasamatsu Yukio quien era hoy por hoy piloto.

 

-Suban rápido-les urgió el pelinegro. Los chicos depositaron a los niños dentro, apurándose a ponerles los cinturones pero no todos podían ir.

 

-Ve tú y tú, nosotros os alcanzaremos por tierra -le grito Akashi a Aomine y a Kagami por encima del ruido de las hélices del helicóptero, ambos asintieron y se apresuraron a subir mientras Murasakibara les daba a Kuroko. Mitobe cerró la puerta del helicóptero y observaron este alzarse en el cielo.

 

-Vámonos -dijo Teppei- dejemos el resto a los militares.

 

Akashi asintió y todos corrieron a los tres todoterrenos en los que habían llegado para marcharse lo más importante era reunirse de nuevo con Kuroko.

 

-¿Están todos bien? -pregunto Midorima por el intercomunicador a los otros todo terrenos mientras se alejaban del lugar.

 

-Sí, aquí estamos todos bien -aseguro Teppei, en su jeep iba el equipo de rescate de Seirin, es decir el, Hyuga, Mitobe, Koganei y Sakurai.

 

-Aquí igual -en el otro quien habló fue Miyaji, el ex alero de Shutoku. Con él estaba Kotaro de Rakuzan, Takao de Shutoku tambien y Nijimura y Haizaki del antiguo Teiko.

 

-¿Y ustedes, imbéciles? –preguntó la “amable” voz de Haizaki.

 

-Estamos bien -aseguro Kise-, sólo quiero ver a Kuroko… y a los niños, estoy en completo shock -susurró Kise. No era el único, realmente en el jeep central iban los que se habían quedado de la generación de los milagros, era decir Midorima, Akashi, Kise y Murasakibara.

**Continuará…**


	5. Capítulo 4: Un nuevo hogar

**Capítulo 4: Un nuevo hogar**

En el helicóptero no tuvieron nada de tiempo para hablar, Kuroko revisaba a sus hijos y los tranquilizaba. Los niños nunca habían salido al mundo exterior fuera de la habitación donde nacieron y el laboratorio. El helicóptero los asustaba, incluso su valiente Diana que siempre se comportaba como la hermana mayor se aferraba a su cinturón de seguridad con lagrimitas en sus ojos. Imprudentemente Aomine soltó el cinturón de la niña y la tomó en su regazo, esta se aferró con fuerza a él temblando por todos lados, él la meció con suavidad.

 

-Todo está bien, chiquitita, todo está bien no dejaré que nada malo te pase.

 

-Diana -susurro Kuroko con el corazón en vilo al ver a padre e hija juntos por primera vez-, su nombre es Diana.

 

Aomine le miró con los ojos llenos de emoción.

 

-Es un nombre hermoso -aseguró y los ojos de Kuroko se llenaron de lágrimas mientras dejaba salir una sonrisa temblorosa.

 

-¿Puedo preguntar? -preguntó Kagami tímidamente mirando al más chiquito de los niños quien se aferraba a la mano de Kilyan.

 

-Kaede, su nombre es Kaede -le respondió Kuroko asintiendo, tomando el asiento de Diana y de inmediato Kiba y Midori se agarraron a el, dado que quedaba en medio de estos. Kagami asintió completamente asombrado ante la presencia de su hijo. El otro pelirrojo al lado de Kaede también tomó su mano de forma protectora como Kylian, y Kagami quedó sin aliento al verlo, un ojo azul un ojo dorado… sin duda alguna ese pequeño tenía la escalofriante mirada de Akashi Seijuro. No pudieron hablar más sólo escuchaban a Kuroko susurrarle palabras de amor y tranquilizadoras a sus hijos que miraban a su “mami” ansiosos. Pronto el helicóptero empezó a descender hasta aterrizar en el enorme patio de una enorme mansión.

 

-¿Qué es este lugar? -preguntó Kuroko mirando por la ventana.

 

-La nueva mansión de Akashi -le respondió Aomine con un toque de humor-. El estaba convencido de que te encontraríamos, dijo que necesitarías un lugar cómodo paran ti y los niños y la compró simplemente.

 

Kuroko le dio otra sonrisa trémula, una parte de él no podía creer que acababa de ser rescatado. Las hélices del helicóptero se detuvieron y también su atronador sonido. Kasamatsu se levantó del asiento del piloto abriendo la puerta y bajando para ayudar a descender a Kuroko y a los niños. Kuroko lo hizo con Kaede encajado a su cintura y en sus brazos Kiba, era muy apegado a él y se aferraba al pantalón del pijama de su “mami” Kylian tenía agarrado de una mano a Arashi y de la otra a Midori. Diana aun estaba en brazos de Aomine. Kagami puso una mano suavemente en el hombro de Kuroko.

 

-Hace frío, entremos -le dijo. Kuroko asintió aspirando el aire fresco de la noche y sonrió sintiendo el pasto bajo sus pies, era libre.

 

-Por aquí, niños -sonrió Kasamatsu a Kilyan y sus dos hermanitos para no asuntarlos, llevándolos dentro.

 

Kilyan lo siguió con Arashi y Midori de la mano y juntos entraron a la enorme mansión. Se dirigieron al salón donde los niños ocuparon los sofás mientras Kasamatsu iba a la cocina ofreciéndose a hacer chocolate caliente para los niños. Kagami y Aomine subían rápidamente por mantas, entendían que a pesar de que cada uno tenía un cuarto no era buena idea separarlos en ese momento. Los niños y Kuroko se estaban enfrentando a un mundo nuevo necesitaban estar juntos de momento para sentirse seguro. Kuroko se sentó en el suelo en la cómoda y mullida alfombra y sus hijos saltaron de los sofás corriendo a agruparse alrededor de su mami. Kuroko se dio tiempo para acariciar todas las coloridas cabecitas susurrándoles que estaban a salvo, ahí sentados frente al cálido fuego de la chimenea.

 

Kagami y Aomine quedaron parados en la entrada con los brazos llenos de mantas, mirando embelesados la escena, Kuroko se veía hermoso, su cabello azul iluminado por el suave fuego de la chimenea rodeado por seis niños tres a cada lado recostando sus cabecitas en sus piernas.

 

-Trajimos mantas, Tetsu -dijo al fin Aomine dando un paso al frente. Tetsuya le miró y sonrió asintiendo haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara, Kagami y Aomine lo hicieron arropando con suavidad a los niños y poniéndole una manta sobre los hombros a Kuroko. Poco después entró Kasamatsu con una bandeja llena de vasitos de chocolate caliente, Kiba fue el primer en saltar olfateando el aire y mirando a Kasamatsu con ojos grandes y casi con saliva saliendo de su boquita.

 

-Mami, mami, yo quiero -suplicó el niño de cabellos violeta. Kuroko le sonrió y asintió, Kasamatsu se acercó con calma para no asustarlos, no sabía cómo debía actuar junto a alguien que había pasado tanto tiempo secuestrado, puso la bandeja en la mesa y alcanzó un vaso infantil a cada niño, todos los vasitos tenían tapas de protección. La casa estaba llena de cosas infantiles que Akashi había insistido en comprar para los niños y todos ellos también lo habían hecho, aunque en el fondo no se lo creyeran del todo. 

 

Kiba se tomó su vasito con una sonrisa enorme y escaneó a sus hermanos, cada uno agarrando su vasito protectoramente alejado de su glotón hermano menos el pobre y distraído Kaede, pero antes de que Kiba pudiera efectuar un cruel robo a su hermano más pequeño Kuroko lo detuvo y abrió el vasito de Kiba derramando un poco de su chocolate en el para él.

 

-Te he dicho que no le robes los dulces a Kaede, Ki-chan -le llamó la atención suavemente.

 

Permanecieron un rato en silencio los niños se terminaron su chocolate, Arashi y Midori acostaron cada uno sus cabecitas en los muslos de Kuroko quedándose dormidos, Kilyan se había dormido sobre la alfombra muy cerquita de Kuroko abrasando a Kaede y Diana justo al lado opuesto también muy cerquita de Kuroko se había dormido acariciando el cabellito de Kiba que se había quedado noqueado, después de todo era demasiada emoción para niños tan pequeños.

 

En ese momento escucharon ruidos afuera, Kuroko puso ojitos de miedo, pero Aomine se apresuró a calmarlo en voz baja.

 

-Son sólo Akashi y los demás -le aseguró. Kuroko asintió mientras Aomine se levantaba para ir a abrirles y Kagami se quedaba ahí, cosa que hacía sentir más tranquilo a Kuroko, efectivamente todo el grupo de rescatadores entró a la casa en silencio pues Aomine les había advertido que los niños dormían. La sala pronto se llenó con todos que miraban en silencio pasmoso a Kuroko y a los niños.

 

-Chicos -hablo Kasamatsu levantándose del sofá en silencio-, creo que debemos dejar a los directos involucrados en esto hablar, ya luego hablaran con nosotros. Démosles privacidad -opinó el antiguo capitán de Kaijo. Todos asintieron de a poco.

 

-Gracias -agradeció Midorima la comprensión.

 

-Pueden usar las habitaciones asignadas, hablaremos mañana -les dijo Akashi.

 

El grupo de apoyo asintió y se retiraron dejando en la sala sólo a Kuroko, los niños, la generación de los milagros y Kagami. Kuroko los miró a cada uno.

 

-Gracias -susurró con una sonrisa. Todos asintieron sentándose alrededor de Kuroko y los niños sin atreverse a tocar a ninguno mirándolos con reverencia y miedo. Kuroko sabía que cada uno trataba de adivinar cuál era su hijo cosa nada difícil dado el parecido que cada uno tenía con su padre biológico. Aun así sonrió.

 

-Ella es la mayor, su nombre es Diana -presentó a la dormida morenita-, obviamente su padre eres tú, Daiki -dijo viendo la emoción de este mientras miraba a Diana como si fuera una especie de milagro-. Diana tiene cinco años, los cumplió recién esta semana. Él –señaló al pequeño rubio- es Kylian, tiene 4 años y cinco meses- dijo en voz baja- él es tu hijo Kise -dijo y vio como Kise casi se desmayaba mientras extendía una mano temblorosa y tocaba por primera vez el cabellito rubio de su hijo.

 

-Es perfecto, Kurokochii -dijo con un taco en la garganta al borde de las lagrimas, que los demás pudieron oír a la perfección, no se sentían muy diferentes a Kise.

 

-Gracias, él lo es -aseguró Kuroko con orgullo-. Él es mi tercer hijo, su nombre es Kiba tiene 3 años y 10 meses y le gusta mucho recordar que pronto tendrá cuatro -aseguró-. Le encantan los dulces y hay que estarlo vigilando sino le roba el postre a sus hermanos y luego le duele la pansa. Ya casi ninguno cae en sus robos, sólo Kaede -dijo con cariño mirando a su niño peli violeta antes de levantar la vista hacia Murakibara-. Él es tu hijo, Murasakibara-kun -le dijo. Los ojos violetas del gigante pivot se llenaron de lágrimas, pero sólo una calló mientras sonreía.

 

-No tendrá que robarles los postres a sus hermanos nunca más, yo dejaré que se robe los míos -aseguró y para un amante de los dulces como Murasakibara eso era una clara muestra de puro amor. Kuroko sonrió.

 

-No lo dejes comer muchos dulces sino se enferma-le dijo suavemente y Murasakibara asintió obediente-. Él es el más apegado a mí -sonrió con cariño-, mi cuarto hijo es Midori -presentó al pequeñín de cabellos verdes–, tiene tres años y dos meses, es muy seriecito y muy tranquilo, también es perfectamente portado, aunque sus ojos no han estado muy bien -susurró-, ellos se molestaron porque la vista de Midori no era perfecta -susurró recordando con tristeza ese día-, como castigo se han negado a darle anteojos, mi bebé no tiene la culpa -aseguró conteniendo las lagrimas-. Él es perfecto y a pesar de su mala visión… su puntería es tan buena como la tuya, Midorima-kun, él es tu hijo -susurró sonriendo trémulamente. Midorima sintió la rabia al escuchar lo que Kuroko decía y deseó poder volver allí para que Kuroko le dijera quienes habían sido los científicos y matarlos a golpes.

 

-Estoy seguro de que él es perfecto, le presentaré a Osha-san -aseguró a pesar de su rabia sonriéndole para tranquilizarle- y mañana mismo le compraremos lentes -aseguró tocando con sus largos dedos suavemente la mejilla de Midori- sólo tienes la mala vista sin espejuelos de tu papi, Midori-chan, no es nada malo -le susurró con voz suave a su pequeño milagro–. Papá no ve nada sin anteojos y aun así tengo mejor puntería que cualquiera de estos bobos -susurró sonriente al dormido niño. Kuroko sonrió Midorima seguro sería un buen papá.

 

-Él es Arashi, mi cuarto hijo, Arashi tiene dos años y siete meses, es el más pequeño de sus hermanos en estatura, pero aun así y siendo tan jovencito es capaz de hacer que todos ellos le obedezcan, sus rabietas son monumentales aunque no son comunes gracias a Dios, él es tu hijo Akashi-kun -le dijo al pelirrojo que sonrió tembloroso ante la descripción de su hijo.

 

-Creo que ese carácter lo sacó de mí -dijo en una suave broma y Kuroko rio bajito asintiendo.

 

-Hai, Akashi-kun. Tiene los ojos como tú, su ojo derecho es azul, pero su ojos izquierdo es dorado. Yo no lo entiendo, pero sé que Arashi ve cosas que los demás no somos capases de ver a simple vista… cosa que siempre usa contra sus hermanos -dijo en un tono más de broma esto último-. Su inteligencia es muy superior a sus dos años -agregó con orgullo-. Aunque creo que eso se debe a ti y no a mí -sonrió a Akashi.

 

-Tú lo tuviste y lo has cuidado hasta ahora, sin duda mucho de eso se debe a ti, Kuroko… lamento haber tardado tanto -le aseguró culpable el ex-capitán de la generación de los milagros.

 

-Viniste, viniste a sacarnos de ese infierno a mis hijos y a mí, no tengo nada que reprocharte sólo puedo estarte agradecido -aseguró. Akashi abrió la boca para protestar, pero Kuroko no lo dejó siguiendo con las presentaciones- y él es mi bebé… Kaede -presentó al dormido niño de cabellos bicolor-. Acaba de cumplir dos años, Diana y él nacieron el mismo día con obviamente tres años de diferencia. Le encanta escalar por lo que sea, es un niño muy listo y es tu hijo Kagami-kun -le dijo.

 

-A pues mira, Bakagami, no salió a ti… es un niño inteligente. Sin duda eso es de Tetsu -susurró Aomine.

 

-Que te den, Aomine -dijo Kagami con una sonrisa emocionada sin hacerle caso mirando con reverencia su hijo aunque ya sabía que era suyo.

 

-¿Kuroko… que te ha pasado? -preguntó Kise con suavidad sin quererlo incomodar Kuroko sabía que en algún momento se los tendría que contar así que mejor salir de eso rápido.

 

Parte de lo que les contó ya lo sabían por parte de Akashi, pero todo lo que les conto después de la partida de Akashi les rompió el corazón, les habló de sus problemas y su imposibilidad para concebir un hijo después de Kaede y como cuando no pudieron hacer que el engendrara más, los experimentos se voltearon hacia los pequeños, les rompió el corazón cuando les conto de las pruebas que hacían con sus hijos y como él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, aunque les agradeció haber llegando antes de que comenzaran hacer experimentos con sus hijos, hasta ahora a los niños sólo les habían hecho pruebas de resistencia, de salud, de reflejos y un largo etcétera que a los padres les molestó, sus hijos nunca más tendrían que pasar por eso, ni Kuroko, ellos los mantendrían a salvo.

 

-Creo que por hoy es suficiente, Kuroko también esta extenuado y necesita dormir -dijo Midorima serio. Akashi asintió de acuerdo.

 

-Te hemos preparado una habitación -le dijo Akashi.

 

-Ahora mismo no quiero ni puedo moverme, aquí estoy cómodo ¿Puedo dormir aquí con mis niños? -preguntó Kuroko.

 

-Por supuesto -asintió Akashi-, es tu casa, puedes dormir donde tú quieras -agregó. Los chicos fueron rápido por más almohadas y mantas para Kuroko y para ellos, porque esa noche ellos también se quedaron en el enorme salón cuidando de Kuroko y sus hijos.

 

Kuroko pudo dormir por una vez tranquilo, sintiéndose seguro y protegido, sin miedo de que a la mañana siguiente vinieran los científicos a llevarse a alguno de sus bebés.

**Continuará…**

 


	6. Capítulo 5: El Primer día

**Capítulo 5: El Primer día**

Kuroko abrió los ojos dando un suave bostezo y mirando a su alrededor sin ninguna expresión, la chimenea estaba apagada, la luz del sol entraba por los enormes ventanales alumbrando el salón, estaba solo, le tomo unos segundos procesarlo todo y entender que el rescate no había sido solo un sueño se incorporo levantando su cabeza de la cómoda almohada y la sabana que había estado cubriéndolo cayó hasta sus hombros. No se asusto. Estaba solo pero podía escuchar el alboroto de sus hijos y de hombres adultos al lado, estaba rodeado por las mantas y las almohadas en las que habían dormido sus niños. Se levanto, aun así quería ver por sí mismo a sus hijos, siguió las voces que lo llevaron directo a la cocina, la escena que le recibió le hiso sonreír. Sakurai e Hyuga estaba cocinando, Kagami estaba tratando de darle de comer alguna especie de papilla a Kaede pero él y el niño estaban completamente embarrados en papilla, se pregunto fugazmente si su hijo habría comido algo o se habría limitado a embarrar en la comida a él y a su padre.

 

Kiba estaba sentado en las enormes piernas de Murasakibara comiendo sopa de jarabe con panqueques, porque eso tenía tanto sirope que era imposible que fuera panqueques con sirope eso era sirope con panqueques, y eso que el día anterior le advierto a Atsushi que no le diera tantos dulces a su manipulador pequeño, bueno sería el gigante quien se las tendría que arreglar con el exceso de energía de su hijo.

 

Kylian corría alrededor de la isleta de la cocina con un juguete que supuso le quito a Midori dando que Midori estaba corriendo detrás de su hermano con el entrecejo fruncido y los puñitos levantado. Midorima y Kise trataban de atrapar a los niños pero estos se escabullían con facilidad.

 

Arashi estaba sentadito en una silla alta como Kaede comiendo tranquilamente la comida que le daba Akashi todo limpiecito a diferencia de su hermanito y de vez en cuando miraba con sus ojitos bicolor todo el desastre. Un poco más al fondo sentado en la mesa estaba Aomine junto a Diana y Teppei, Teppei tenía un estetoscopio y estaba revisando a Diana, el corazón de Kuroko latió rápido mientras cruzaba el campo de batalla que era la cocina a zancadas y se acercaba a Diana arrebatándosela a Aomine y a Teppei, mirando a este último con pánico.

 

-¿Qué le hacen a mi hija?-reclamo. Diana se sobresalto por el brusco movimiento y cerro sus manitos morenas en la camisa de su mami sin entender.

 

-¿Mami?-pregunto confusa mientras su mami le abrazaba protectoramente.

 

-Tranquilo Kuroko no le estoy haciendo nada malo-se apresuro a decirle Teppei levantando las manos con voz suave para tranquilizarlo-soy pediatra, me gradué en pediatría, solo estoy revisando que tus hijos están bien, juro que no les hago nada indebido ni peligroso-le aseguro. Kuroko se dio cuenta de lo exagerado de su reacción al sentir todo el silencio a su alrededor y que todos lo miraban aprensivo. Pero es que no había podido evitar recordar a los científicos y lo que hacían a sus bebes y a el mismo.

 

-Yo… lo siento-susurro aflojando un poco su agarre en Diana sintiendo como su corazón poco a poco empezaba a latir normal.

 

-No, yo lo siento debimos levantarte para que estuvieras aquí y así te sintieras más seguro, pero bueno como estaba Aomine kun y él es el padre… pensé que estaría bien para ti lo siento-volvió a repetir el antiguo pívot de Seirin. Kuroko negó suavemente con la cabeza y beso a Diana.

 

-Lo siento princesa, mami solo se asusto todo está bien-le dijo devolviéndosela un poco renuente a Daiki. Daiki que había estado en silencio sin saber muy bien qué hacer, tomo a su hija en brazos mientras miraba a Kuroko con dolor no sabía qué hacer para quitar todo el dolor y el miedo que Kuroko debió haber sentido, la noche anterior no había dormido pensando en todo lo que debió sentir Kuroko, solo y desamparado, lo que debió sentir cuando él lo tomo sin reconocerle sin hablarle, se preguntaba si le habría hecho mucho daño y tenía miedo de saber en el fondo cuan cruel había sido cuando violo a Kuroko y coincidieron a Diana.

 

-Lo siento-susurro Aomine acariciando el cabello largo de su hija y no lo decía solo por lo de ahora lo decía por todo aunque sabía que las palabras por sí sola no eran suficiente.

 

-Yo lo siento reaccione exageradamente y los asuste-volvió a negar Kuroko-todo está bien-le dijo a Diana, volteándose y quitándole el juguete a Kylian ágilmente y dándoselo a Midori, luego abrazo al rubiecito y le beso la frente.-No molestes a Midori, Ky-chan-le advirtió a su rubio hijo que le sonrió asintiendo, aunque Kuroko sabía que eso no duraría mucho era inevitable que sus hijos se molestaran entre sí, luego beso a Midori quien le sonrió con su juguete recuperado.

 

-Mira mami-le mostró su juguete-me lo regalo el-señalo a Midorima-es mío-aseguro sonriente abrazando su camioncito de bomberos contra su pecho-el dice que es mi papi, mami-le contó en tono confidencial aunque todos lo escucharon. Kuroko miro de su hijo al alto peliverde y asintió.

 

-Si él es tu papi-le dijo después de unos segundos.

 

Midori puso carita pensativa y sonrió.

 

-Creo que me gusta tener un papi, mami-le dijo alzando su camioncito de bomberos sonriente. Kuroko le sonrió y se levanto tomando un trapito acercándose a Kaede y limpiándole la carita para luego besarle.

 

-Con la comida no se juega Kaede amor-le advirtió-come o no abra postre, se lo daré a Kiba-le advirtió a su hijo que sonrió con su boquita desdentada.

 

-Murasakibara-se acerco al gigantesco pelivioleta-procura que coma algo además de azúcar-le advirtió besando a Kiba que rodeo con sus bracitos su cuello dándole un plegostoso beso a su mami en la mejilla. Kuroko acaricio su cabello y lo dejo con Murasakibara antes de dirigirse a Arashi.

 

Arashi le había visto ir a saludar a cada uno de sus hermanitos y había esperando pacientemente su turno.

 

-Arashi tu siempre eres un buen niño-sonrió felicitándolo por lo bien que estaba comiendo y besándolo también, Arashi sonrió con su sonrisa también desdentada orgulloso palmeando sus manitas juntas.

 

En realidad Kuroko sentía el impulso de coger a todos sus hijos en brazos y arrinconarse con ellos, pero sabía que no lo debía hacer sus hijos debían conocer a sus padres y el tenia… que aprender a confiar de nuevo, después de todo Akashi había cumplido su promesa y había vuelto para liberarlo a pesar del tiempo. Estaban a salvo y el mismo tenía que convencerse de eso.

 

-Uhmm… me gustaría asearme un poco-dijo Kuroko mirando a todos lados un poco inseguro.

 

-Por supuesto-dijeron de inmediato los Kiseki y Kagami a la misma ves enderezándose para ofrecerse a llevarlo al baño. Todos se miraron como retándose a ver cual lo aria, así que Nijimura suspiro y se acerco a Kuroko con una sonrisa.

 

\- Ven Kuroko te mostrare donde está el baño luego volvemos aquí para que desayunes-le sonrió. Kuroko asintió a su primer capitán de baloncesto y siguió a Nijimura fuera de la cocina.

 

Nijimura lo llevo al baño, luego le llevo una muda de ropa limpia, unos jeans y una camisa así como ropa interior y una toalla.

 

-Gracias sempai.-susurro Kuroko apretando la ropa contra su pecho.

 

-Ya no soy tu sempai, Nijimura está bien-le sonrió animándolo-la ropa es de Akashi pero seguro te queda bien, luego los chicos te compraran todo un guardarropas a ti y a los niños por ahora solo relájate… estas a salvo Kuroko-le sonrió el pelinegro. Kuroko asintió en silencio y Nijimura salió del baño dejándolo solo en el baño.

 

Kuroko se tomo su tiempo para bañarse dejando que el agua callera sobre su cuerpo relajándole, tratando de algún modo de que el agua se llevara todo lo malo.

 

-Estoy a salvo-se susurro a si mismo tratándose de convencer. Cuando volvió rato después a la cocina, encontró esta ya limpia, al parecer los padres se las arreglaron para alimentar a los retoños. Aunque sus hijos parecían necesitar un baño con urgencia, sonrió suavemente cuando Kiba corrió hacia el abrazándose a su pierna, Kuroko se inclino automáticamente levantándolo y cargándolo.

 

-Niños-los llamo a todo, hasta el pequeño Kaede le prestó atención-Mami tiene que hablar con ustedes-les pidió caminando hacia el salón y todos sus hijos les siguieron como pollitos, Diana llevaba de la mano a Kaede y Kilyan al pequeño Arashi, Midori iba justo detrás de Kuroko y Kiba en sus brazos. Ahora era mas importante hablar con sus hijos no tenía hambre desayunaría un poco mas tarde –Sentados-pidió dejando a Kiba en el suelo y sus hijos se sentaron en un obediente circulo dejando espacio para su mami, a la derecha de Kuroko se sentaba Diana a su lado Kilyan, junto Kilyan estaba Kiba, junto a Kiba, Midori, junto a Midori, Arashi y cerrado el circulo a la izquierda de Kuroko estaba Kaede.

 

-Niños, estos chicos son buenos amigos de mami, ellos nos salvaron-les explico suavemente. Los adultos les habían seguido quedándose de pie inseguros viendo la interacción de ellos.

 

-¿Qué significa que nos salvaron mami?-exigió saber Midori.

 

-Que se acabaron los doctores malos del laboratorio ya no nos harán cosas malas-le explico Kuroko.

 

-¿Ya no, nos pincharan con las agujas mami?-pregunto Kiba con una sonrisa vacilante.

 

-¿Ya no, nos obligaran a correr hasta que vomitemos mami?-pregunto Kilyan.

 

-¿Ya no harán las cosas que nos hacen llorar?-pregunto Diana.

 

El corazón de los Kiseki y Kagami se estrujaba mas a cada palabra que escuchaban de sus hijos.

 

-Si ya no tendremos que aguantar más eso-asintió Kuroko.

 

-¡Mami!-exigió Arashi su atención, Arashi no era un bebe normal como Kaede o los niños de su edad él era un bebe genio, aunque un bebe después de todo.

 

-¿Si Arachi amor?-le pregunto Kuroko con una sonrisa.

 

-¿Ellos cuidan a mami?-pregunto señalado a los cinco Kiseki y Kagami que los habían alimentado en la mañana.

 

-Si Arachi, así es mi niño ellos cuidan a mami y a ustedes-asintió Kuroko.

 

-¿Por qué?-la pregunta del curioso y rubio Kylian era muy sencilla su pregunta pero a los padres dejo sin aliento mientras esperaban que Kuroko les diera la respuesta.

 

-¿Recuerdan lo que mami les ha dicho de sus papis?-pregunto Kuroko. Diana asintió.

 

-Sí que nuestros papis no podían estar con nosotros por los científicos malos pero que nos querían-repitió juiciosa.

 

-Pues vuestros papis, consiguieron ganarle a los científicos malos para estar con nosotros-le explico.

 

-¿Entonces ellos son papis?-los señalo Kiba con sus deditos que tenían aun sirope de panqueque debajo de las unas.

 

-Si ellos son sus papis.

 

-¿De todos?-pregunto Arashi pensativo. Kuroko miro a los otros adultos pidiéndole una disculpa con la mirada pero era imposible explicarles a unos niños por inteligentes que fueran todo el lio de que uno era padre de solo uno de ellos y que todos tenían la misma mami.

 

-Si de todos, ustedes tienen muchos papas-les sonrió Kuroko mientras sus hijos miraban con interés a los adultos.

 

-El es papi Ryota- comenzó con el rubio que solía ser el mas simpático. Kise le sonrió deslumbrantemente a cada niño a él le gustaba la idea de que todos fueran de él no le molestaba, bien podría criarlos a todos. –El es Papi Daiki- señalo al moreno.

 

-Me gusta papi Daiki es como yo-dijo Diana levantando su moreno bracito como para que vieran su color de piel haciendo sonreír a Kuroko y a Daiki también.

 

-El es papi Taiga que su cara no les moleste es permanentemente así-les sonrió Kuroko bromeando y Kagami sonrió a los niños-El es papi Shintaro- presento al peliverde que sonrió apretando su objeto de la suerte algo inseguro en sus manos. –El es papi Atsushi el es muy alto pero es casi como ustedes-sonrió, el pelivioleta sonrió asintiendo con sus manos llenas de dulces, Kiba miraba los dulces como hechizado. –Y el es papi Seijuro-le sonrió al pelirojo-el organizo todo para salvarnos-sonrió.-¿Tienen alguna duda mis niños?-pregunto a sus hijos que negaron-bien entonces pueden levantarse y organizarse tenemos que bañarnos-les advirtió a los niños que de inmediato empezaron a luchar para que otro fuera el primero, como siempre termino perdiendo Kaede a él le iba a tocar ser el primero en bañarse. –Ya Kae no llores eres el más sucio que esta, eso te pasa por untarte en tu desayuno en lugar de comértelo-beso la cabecita bicolor de su hijo más pequeño.

 

-Ehhh… uhmm… yo… digo nosotros, compramos algo de ropa para los niños basándonos en su edad, a lo mejor no todo le queda bien pero… digo luego podemos comprar mas-dijo Kagami nervioso.

 

-Gracias-sonrió Kuroko suavemente.

 

-Podemos salir de compra todos-dijo Daiki tan nervioso como Kagami aunque lo disimulaba mejor.

 

Kuroko se tenso recordando su secuestro.

 

-Yo… lo siento… yo… no puedo….

  
  


Mitobe pasó junto a los pasmados padres y quitándole con suavidad a Kaebe de los brazos al peli azul se lo paso al mas cercano de los chicos Midorima.

 

-Tranquilo Kuroko todo está bien, no tienes que salir de aquí si no quieres respira hondo-le hablo calmadamente su voz era melódica y casi hechizante-estas seguro, respira, relájate-le hablo con voz suave para sorpresa de muchos el chico callado que nunca solía hablar en la segundaria era hoy por hoy… psicólogo. Kuroko poco a poco fue calmándose bajo las instrucciones calmadas de su ex–compañero de equipo.

 

-Los niños… los niños tampoco-pidió aguantándose de los brazos de Mitobe que lo ayudo a sentarse en el sofá.

 

-Está bien Kuroko, los niños tampoco ninguno de nosotros permitirá que nada les pase.-le prometió. Kuroko asintió aclamándose y volviendo del borde del ataque de pánico en que había estado a punto de caer.-¿puedes decirme porque no quieres salir Kuroko?-le pregunto suavemente tratando de no alterarlo.

 

-Solo fue un momento solo necesitaron un momento para llevarme antes, si salimos… se llevaran a mis niños como me llevaron a mi-le dijo a Mitobe mirándolo con miedo.

 

-Nadie te llevara Kuroko-le juro Akashi-no lo permitiré… no lo permitiremos-le aseguro acercándose a él mirando a Mitobe por si estaba haciendo algo equivocado pero Mitobe asintió apartándose un poco y cediéndole su lugar al pelirrojo que abraso a Kuroko, los demás se acercaron recogiendo a los pequeños que miraban todo en silencio y acercándolos a su mami, rodeando a la madre de sus hijos con sus pequeños.-Aremos las compras de ropa para ti y los niños por internet no tienes que preocuparte-le dijo Akashi con suavidad.

 

-Os protegeremos Kuroko, nadie jamás os volverá a lastimar-le juro Midorima muy serio.

**Continuara…**


	7. Capítulo 6: Una conversación esclarecedora.

** Capítulo 6: Una conversación esclarecedora.  **

****

****

  
El problema de la ropa se había solucionado fácilmente con compras online, los chicos le habían dicho que no se preocupara por el dinero y así lo había hecho Kuroko, consintiendo a sus hijos con cosas que había querido que tuvieran, pero no habían podido tener mientras estuvieron encerrados. Tampoco que hubiese necesitado mucho, los demás se habían vuelto locos comprando cosas antes de rescatarlo al parecer.  
  


 

Poco a poco Kuroko se había ido acostumbrando a su nueva libertad aunque aún no era capaz de salir de la casa ni de permitir a sus hijos salir de dentro de los predios de la mansión. Sus amigos se habían ido cada uno a sus casas y a retomar sus vidas aunque aún seguían yendo casi diario a ver a Kuroko y a los niños, los únicos que vivían ahí permanentemente con ellos eran Midorima, Akashi, Murasakibara, Aomine, Kise y Kagami, claro además del servicio que se encargaba de la limpieza y el de seguridad.   
  


 

Así pasaron tres semanas hasta que Kuroko comenzó a notar que los chicos salían por largos ratos de la casa, siempre había al menos dos de ellos en la casa, pero aun así Kuroko comenzaba a sentir sus ratos de ausencia. 

 

  
En ese momento los seis niños estaban jugando en el jardín en una pequeña piscina de plástico que habían puesto para los niños. La mansión tenía piscina, pero era muy grande, la de plástico era más segura para los niños. Midorima y Kise eran los que estaban en ese momento y ayudaban a Kaede y a Arashi a mojarse los piecitos mientras vigilaban a todos los niños. Kuroko estaba sentado en la mesa con sombrilla del patio observando el alboroto con una sonrisa, Kise y Midorima yacían tan mojados como los niños y se veían graciosos metidos en una piscina en la que el agua apenas les tapaba los tobillos.

 

  
Kuroko escuchó el ruido y volteo viendo salir por la terraza que daba al jardín trasero a Teppei, el ahora pediatra. El castaño le sonrió acercándose a él y sentándose a su lado.  
  


 

-Yosh, Kuroko -le saludó extendiendo su mano hasta la jara de limonada que había en la mesa y sirviéndose un poco.  
  


 

-Kiyoshi-san -habló de pronto Kuroko, Teppei de inmediato le prestó atención, Kuroko había notado que todos prestaban atención a cualquier cosa que el decía y se desvivían por tratar de complacerlo y hacerlo sentir cómodo, en el fondo lo agradecía.   
  


 

-¿Sí, Kuroko? -le animo el castaño a hablar.  
  


 

-Uhmmm… ¿Sabe a dónde van los chicos cuando salen de aquí? Aunque siempre hay al menos dos en casa he notado que salen por largos periodos -dijo mirando a los niños sin atreverse a mirar a Kiyoshi, claro hasta que escuchó su risa en tono bajo.  
  


 

-Al trabajo, Kuroko, todos han vuelto a trabajar -le respondió con una sonrisa.   
  


 

-Oh -susurro Kuroko. Podía escucharse tonto, pero no se le había ocurrido que los demás trabajaran, aunque era obvio ellos habían podido terminar la universidad mientras él no -¿A qué se dedican? -preguntó con curiosidad viendo a Midorima y a Kise reír mojando a los niños, tratando de imaginar cuál sería su profesión.   
  


 

-Aomine es fiscal -le respondió Teppei con una sonrisa paciente-, Kagami por un tiempo se dedicó al baloncesto profesional, pero lo dejó y ahora es bombero, Akashi estudio administración de empresas y ahora maneja todo el imperio que fuera de su padre, Midorima estudio cirugía, es cirujano en el mismo hospital donde yo ejerzo de pediatra, Kise sigue trabajando de modelo, pero estudio cinematografía y artes visuales y Murasakibara es chef con especialidad en repostería y panadería -le respondió- ¿Sorprendido? -preguntó con una sonrisa aun cuando la cara de Kuroko no demostraba demasiadas emociones. Por lo general había pequeños cambios para los que lo conocían que les decían como se sentía el celeste.  
  


 

-Un poco, nunca imagine que Aomine-kun estudiaría leyes y se convertiría en fiscal, pero de alguna forma le pega -dijo con una sonrisa fugas-. A Midorima-kun siempre le gustaron las ciencias así que es una carrera que va muy bien con sus habilidades, bueno creo que en resumen todos tiene carreras que van con ellos -asintió-. Akashi es muy listo para los negocios, Kise se le da muy bien todo eso de las cámaras, nadie mejor para los dulces que Murasakibara y Kagami… a él le calza muy bien la posición de bombero -aseguró-. Aunque… tampoco esperé que Teppei-san estudiaría pediatría. 

 

  
-Sí, bueno, al principio no sabía que estudiaría, comencé estudiando medicina general y al final me especialicé en la pediatría -se encogió de hombros el alto castaño.  
  


 

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Kuroko mirándolo con sus impasibles ojos azules que parecían ver el alma de las personas. Teppei por un segundo sopesó evadir la pregunta como siempre hacia, pero Kuroko había pasado por mucho, su vida había sido expuesta por científicos y demases, suponía que él también podía exponer la suya, después de todo Kuroko era bastante discreto.  
  


 

-Lo hice por Hyuga, él y Riko tuvieron una hija, pero la niña nació enferma -suspiró recordándolo con tristeza-, yo quise hacer algo, me especialice en pediatría soñando que podría salvar a su hija, pero… la niña murió en mi primer semestre, no vivió ni siete meses, fue un duro golpe para ellos, se separaron, Hyuga estaba destrozado, me gustaría decir que hice algo por él, pero no hice nada, no sabía qué hacer. Fue entonces que Sakurai apareció y reconstruyó los trozos rotos de Jumpei, lo obligó a terminar sus estudios y no darse por vencido, supongo que en algún momento el corazón de Jumpei se volvió hacia Sakurai-san y pues ahora son pareja -finalizó con una sonrisa, pero Kuroko pudo ver la tristeza en sus ojos.  
  


 

-Pensé que… tú y Murasakibara tenían algo –comentó.  
  


 

-¿Yo y Atsushi? -rio- Lo estrangularía si tuviéramos una relación seria. Me deprimí cuando Sakurai y Jumpei comenzaron a salir y bueno Murasakibara estaba deprimido por lo de Himuro así que nos volvimos amigos con beneficios, eso nos ayudó a seguir nuestro camino y supongo que ahora somos buenos amigos, pero desde que comenzamos la operación de rescate Murasakibara me pidió que lo dejáramos y yo estuve de acuerdo… la paternidad le sienta bien al gigante -sonrió genuinamente con lo último que dijo.   
  


 

Kuroko quería preguntar más, quería saber que había pasado con Himuro, más sobre la relación que tuvieron Teppei y Murasakibara, pero como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento Teppei habló de nuevo.  
  


 

-Creo que deberías hablar con ellos -le comentó con suavidad-. Ellos se sienten mal, siguieron con su vida tuvieron parejas, jugaron al baloncesto tuvieron oportunidad de ser profesionales, optaron al final por las carreras que eligieron y brillaron, mientras tu estuviste encerrado y sufriendo, ahora todos se sienten culpables y responsables, deberías hablar con ellos, Kuroko… perdonarlos.  
  


 

-Ellos me salvaron, no tengo nada que perdonarles -dijo desconcertado.  
  


 

-Ellos no lo sienten así, Kagami no te buscó cuando te fuiste de América creyéndote aquí, ellos no te buscaron creyéndote feliz con Kagami. Aomine se hizo fiscal, pero simplemente dejó de lado su secuestro, siempre pendiente a casos “más” importantes, siente que si hubiese investigado lo que pasó te hubiese encontrado, Akashi se culpa por haber tardado en cumplir su promesa, su padre murió a la semana de que él fue rescatado y él no siguió con la investigación que había iniciado el señor Akashi por su secuestro, siente que si lo hubiese seguido, con el poder de los Akashi, te habrían encontrado y además de eso… todos ellos sienten que te violaron Kuroko -le dijo Teppei con firmeza y sinceridad.   
  


 

Kuroko parpadeó procesando lo dicho y mirando hacia donde Kise y Midorima jugaban con los niños. ¿En realidad se sentían así? Kuroko estaba tan metido en sus propios temores de volver a ser atrapado que no lo había notado.  
  


 

-Arigato, Teppei -le dijo al castaño por abrirle los ojos.  
  


 

-Para eso estamos los amigos -le aseguró el más alto.  
  


 

-Teppei-san… ¿Aun ama a Hyuga-san? -preguntó Kuroko a riesgo de ser indiscreto.  
  


 

-Con toda mi alma -suspiró con sinceridad mirando al cielo-. Lo he amado desde la secundaria, pero primero Riko, ahora Sakurai, el corazón de Jumpei no nació para ser mío… y además… Sakurai lo quiere sinceramente, lo veo en el amor con que mira a Jumpei cada día, en como siempre está ahí para él, aun cuando quisiera, no puedo odiarlo -suspiró de nuevo.  
  


 

-¡Tío Kiyoshi! -gritó Kiba corriendo todo mojado hacia el castaño y estampándose contra él, Teppei rio alzando al pequeño pelivioleta en sus brazos y llevándolo con sus hermanos para jugar con los niños, Kuroko lo miró alejarse en silencio y pensativo. Teppei tenía razón, él debía hablar con todos, los chicos no podían seguir cargando esa cruz… no les correspondía.

 

  
**Continuará….**


	8. Capítulo 7: Cuentas claras

**Capítulo 7: Cuentas claras**

 

 

Kuroko completo la ronda por las habitaciones de sus hijos, luego de asegurarse que Diana y Kylian dormían en sus camitas, y que Kiba, Midori, Arashi y Kaede lo hacían en sus cunitas tranquilamente, se dirigió abajo al salón principal con la completa seguridad de que todos le esperaban en el. Les había pedido en la cena hablar después de acostar a los niños y ninguno se había negado.

 

Al bajar las escaleras y entrar al salón los encontró a todos ahí. Aomine y Kise tomaban una copa sobre uno de los sofás, Murasakibara chupaba una paleta tendido sobre la alfombra frente a la chimenea cuan largo era, Midorima y Akashi tomaban cada uno una taza de té sentados en las butacas individuales y Kagami tecleaba algo en su teléfono sentado en el mismo sofá que ocupaban Kise y Aomine.

 

-Kuroko-fue el primero en notarlo Akashi haciendo que todas las caras se volvieran hacia el fantasma. Kuroko asintió hacia ellos acercándose.

 

-Hoy más temprano tuve una conversación que Teppei que me aclaro muchas cosas y me hizo darme cuenta de muchas otras-comenzó Kuroko poniendo sus manos a sus espaldas juntas y quedándose de pie para poderlos mirar a todos desde arriba.-Deben dejar de hacerlo-les advirtió serio.

 

-¿Hacer qué?-pregunto Kise confundido.

 

-Dejar de culparse por lo que me paso a mí y a los niños no fue vuestra culpa ni la de nadie-aseguro rotundamente.

 

-Kuroko...-Susurro Kagami.

 

-No sabes lo que dices Kurokochii, siempre has tenido un corazón muy dulce-negó con la cabeza Kise.

 

-Kise tiene razón Kuroko... Te violamos-al fin dijo Midorima la horrible palabra.

 

-No me violaron, por dios ustedes fueron tan víctimas como yo, ustedes fueron tan violados como lo fui yo. No es solo ser penetrado lo que hace a alguien ser víctima de una violación, es el ser usado contra tu voluntad lo que te hace eso y ustedes fueron tan usados contra su voluntad como lo fui yo. Si en realidad creyera por un segundo que alguno de ustedes me violo... ¿En realidad creen que me quedaría aquí con mis hijos? ¿Qué me sentiría seguro aquí?-les pregunto Kuroko muy seriamente. Los otros seis se miraron sin saber muy bien que decir.

 

-Pero... No te buscamos Kuroko, fue casi como si nos olvidáramos de ti-dijo Murasakibara quien se había sentado sobre al alfombra y hablaba muy en serio.

 

-Y yo y Daiki teníamos los medios para buscarte-agrego Akashi incomodo.

 

-Y no lo hicimos-completo Daiki.

 

-¿Y qué? No son perfectos, habían vivido una situación incómoda de secuestro, estaban bien y querían dejar eso atrás, no es como si lo hubiesen hecho a propósito-negó Kuroko con la cabeza.-Tienen que dejarse de culpar chico o jamás podremos ser una familia-aseguro-Una familia muy peculiar-agrego con una sonrisa-pero una familia. Creo que Mitobe san tiene razón, cuando me dijo que no solo yo tenía que sanar. Es cierto ustedes también tiene que sanar, Diana, Kylian, Kiba, Midori, Arashi y Kaede lo merecen-dijo con firmeza el de cabellos celestes.

 

-Una familia-susurro Aomine disfrutando como sonaba, le gustaba como sonaba una familia con Kuroko y los pequeños no importaba que solo Diana fuera suya, el podía quererlos a todos por igual, el podía ser un gran padre. Y no era el único que pensaba eso todos pensaban lo mismo por su propia línea.

 

-Si una familia peculiar, cuando ustedes se casen y tengan sus parejas... que espero elijan bien, esa persona será la madrastra de vuestro hijo y la tía de todos mis demás bebes-sonrió Kuroko-y bueno supongo que si un día yo también me caso, esa persona será el padrastro de todos mis hijos, así que los niños tal y como ahora siempre tendrán más de una mama y un papa-dijo con un poco de diversión sin notar la incomodidad de los chicos ante un posible "padrastros" ajeno a ellos seis para los pequeños. –Bueno eso era todo lo que quería decir, quiero que piensen mis palabras y las tomen en serio porque son en serio... dejen de culparse. Ahora voy a dormir-dictamino Kuroko satisfecho de haber dicho lo que quería.-Buenas noches chicos-dijo acercándose con paso firme y besando primero la frente de Akashi quien era el que le quedaba más cerca, luego siguió con Midorima que estaba en la butaca de al lado, luego Murasakibara que estaba en el suelo, y luego en fila Aomine, Kise y Kagami que estaban en el mismo asiento tal y como hacía con sus hijos quería que los chicos entendieran que era en serio que no era su culpa lo que había pasado. Una vez satisfecho se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala yéndose a su recamara más ligero y contento.

 

En la sala quedaron las seis coloridas cabezas pensativas en las palabras de Kuroko.

 

-Yo no quiero otra pareja-dijo Aomine de pronto-No quiero una "madrastra" para Diana ni una "tía" para Kylian, Kiba, Midori, Arashi y Kaede-negó Aomine-Yo quiero ser el padre de Diana y el padrastro de Kyl, Ki, Mido, Ara y Kae, quiero quererlos a los seis como a un padre. No estoy diciendo que piense quitaros los derechos sobre vuestros propios hijos pero sí que pienso convertirme en el segundo padre de todos ellos-les informo Aomine con firmeza.

 

Todos asintieron.

 

-Solo ahí un problema Ahomine-le dijo Kagami pasándose las manos por su cabello.

 

-¿Qué problema?-pregunto el moreno.

 

-Que todos queremos exactamente lo mismo-le dijo Akashi directamente y sin rodeo y todos volvieron a asentir.

 

-Todos queremos a Kurokochii-suspiro Kise.

 

-¿Entonces qué aremos? ¿Lo compartimos o nos lo peleamos?-pregunto Murasakiabra en su usual tono infantil.

 

-Que cada uno lo pretenda todos tenemos el derecho a hacer nuestra lucha y que la decisión final sobre con quien se queda sea de Kuroko-propuso Midorima-sin trampas ni rencores.

 

Y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

 

**Continuara...**


	9. Capítulo 8: El centro de atención

  
  
Kuroko se sentía raro y no sólo un poco, sino más bien un montón, no podía evitar sentirse el centro de atención en su casa, cuando sus antiguos compañeros no estaban con los niños su atención estaba completamente en el peliceleste. No era raro que cuando llegaban de sus trabajos lo hicieran con detalles para Kuroko, dulces de vainilla, flores, chocolates, una postal, cualquier pequeño detalle que hacía sentir a Kuroko especial. Ademas los chicos eran geniales con los niños y no sólo con el propio, para Kuroko era agradable ver como trataban a todos sus hijos igual sin hacer distinción de cual llevaba su ADN y cual no. Un perfecto ejemplo de eso era Aomine ahora mismo, ahí sosteniendo a Kaede sobre el toilet mientras el pequeño que recién había aprendido a usarlo hacía sus necesidades, incluso Aomine se encargó de limpiarle bien y arreglarle la ropita felicitándolo por ser un niño grande. 

 

  
Kuroko era feliz, y mucho, cada vez que veía a los chicos interactuar con los niños, cada que escuchaba la risa de sus bebés, su vida volvia a tener sentido, el infierno que había vivido se volvía como una pesadilla lejana en su mente.

 

  
-Tetsu -sonrió Aomine al salir del baño con Kaede y verlo.   
  


 

-Aomine-kun -le sonrió Kuroko genuinamente.  
  


 

-Anda, Kae, ve con tus hermanos y no te dejes hacer bullyng por ellos -le dijo Aomine a Kaede dándole una suave nalgada para que corriera a donde estaban sus hermanos, ese dia estaban en casa Aomine y Atsushi. Atsuhi estaba en el patio vigilando a los niños en los nuevos columpios que habían hecho montar para ellos, así que Kaede corrió a unirse a la diversión en el patio sin pesarlo dos veces.

 

  
-Eres un padre maravilloso -no pudo evitar decir Kuroko antes de pesarlo con una sonrisa feliz. Aomine sonrió.

 

  
-Todos tus niños son fáciles de amar, TODOS -aseguró Aomine.

 

  
-Sí lo son -sonrió Kuroko como un padre orgulloso de sus retoños-. Al principio tenía miedo que el trato a vuestros propios hijos biológicos fuera diferente a los otros y que esto afectara a mis bebés, pero la realidad es que todos sois maravillosos con todos, no hay diferencia de cómo tratais a ninguno... gracias -le dijo mirándolo a los ojos sinceramente.

 

  
-No debes darnos las gracias, es nuestro placer, para mí, no sólo mi pequeña Diana es especial, amo a Kylian, a Kiba, a Midori, a Arashi y Kaede, tanto como a Diana -le aseguró Aomine y no lo decía por estarse tratando de ganar el corazón de Kuroko, realmente esos pequeños de cabezas coloridas se habían metido en su corazón. 

 

  
-Lo sé, lo veo en tu trato hacia ellos -dijo Kuroko sintiendo el corazón cálido.

 

  
-Tetsu -se envalentono Aomine acercándose a él- ¿Tendrías una cita conmigo? -le preguntó el moreno. Los ojitos de Tetsu se abrieron impresionados por la inesperada propuesta.

  
  
-Una cita... una cita como...

 

  
-Como pareja -le interrumpió Aomine directamente-, digo no soy tu pareja, pero... quien sabe tal vez pueda ganarme tu corazón, si me das una oportunidad, Tetsu.  
  


 

-No tienes que hacer esto Aomine-kun. Si es por los niños has de saber que ¡nunca! te apartaría de ellos, no necesitas estar conmigo para eso -le aseguró.  
  


 

-Lo sé, Tetsu, y aunque adoro a las pulgas no es por ellos, es por ti y por mí... realmente me gustas, Tetsu -le dijo levantando una mano y dándole una suave caricia en el rostro a Kuroko. Kuroko cerró sus ojos apoyando su mejilla contra el contacto de la cálida mano morena de forma inconsciente.  
  


 

-Yo... no lo sé, Aomine-kun –susurró.  
  


 

-Una oportunidad, Tetsu, tan sólo dame una. No te arrepentirás -le aseguró Daiki de corazón. Kuroko abrió sus ojos y cuando miró a Aomine a los suyos no pudo evitar tragar saliva por la intensidad en ellos y antes de darse cuenta asintió-. Sé que tienes miedo aun de salir fuera de este lugar así que... gracias por confiar en mí -le dijo. Y Kuroko recordó entonces que para tener una cita tenía que salir de la mansión, estuvo apunto de arrepentirse, pero una vez mas la ilusión y la intensidad en los ojos de Aomine se lo impidió-. Llevaremos un equipo de seguridad, no hay forma de que te exponga para nada, pero nos divertiremos mucho -le juró. Y Kuroko sonrió un poco más tranquilo.

 

  
-Estoy seguro que nos divertiremos -asintió suavemente, esperando estar haciendo lo correcto y no estarse equivocado al aceptar una cita con el moreno. 

 

  
-Tetsu, no quiero que te sientas engañado, así que seré sincero desde el principio, nos gustas... a todos -le dijo y entonces Kuroko entendió por que tantos detalles con él-. Todos queremos tu corazón, pero sabemos que al final la decisión será tuya, nos prometimos que decidieras lo que decidieras no nos guardaríamos rencores y aceptaríamos tu elección, todos estamos tratando de ganar tu corazón -le aseguró-, pero yo sé... estoy seguro que te amo más que todos ellos y que puedo ganarme tu corazón si me das la oportunidad.

 

  
Kuroko no supo que decir a eso ¿Todos los chicos estaban compitiendo por su corazón? ¿Lo hacían por él o lo hacían por los niños? 

 

  
Aomine tomó el rostro de Tetsu y aun cuando quería besarlo en los labios se contuvo y beso su frente.

 

  
-¿Esta noche a las 7 esta bien para ti para nuestra cita? -le preguntó, Kuroko asintió parpadeando y volviendo a la realidad.

 

  
-¿A donde iremos? -preguntó suavemente.

 

  
-Será una sorpresa -le sonrió Aomine pícaramente-. Ahora vamos con nuestros hijos, no estoy seguro de que Atsushi no necesite tanta supervisión como ellos -comentó arrancándole una sonrisa al oji-celeste.

 

  
**Continuará...**   
  
  



End file.
